bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tensa Zabimaru
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Kōga Kuchiki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 06:55, December 16, 2009 Re-explanation On Isshin's talk page you asked about the word "widower." Well since the discussion is closed on that page I just wanted to explain the difference, a widower refers to a man loosing his wife and the word "widowed" refers to a woman losing her husband. So the only difference is who lost who. Hope that helps because the guys who replied to your question didn't give a great answer. UraharaHitsugaya 13:03, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kido Putting on the Kido page is out of the question, since it has a long list of spells anyway. Putting on a list of practitioner levels on it would needlessly clutter the page. As for making a page solely for it, it might just be gotten rid of altogether. If a page like that comes up, it may be subject to vandalism and speculation regarding the skill level of certain Kido users (Momo's page still gets abuse from time to time). It's better to just leave it on the character articles for now. And quite frankly, I'm not sure why we have skill levels on the other page, but they're not suffering as much abuse, since it's not thought much upon as Kido (there are very few listed Zanjutsu and Hakuda techniques). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Arrancar Hakuda The answer to that would be no. The only reason there are some arrancar found under zanjutsu is because swordsmanship however you classify is still fighting using a sword initially but given the recent addition of various techniques its being reviewed whether or not the arrancar will still on the list. Most likely not.. Hakuda is a particular type of hand-to-hand combat that has various techniques that are unique to it. Anyone can fight using hand to hand combat but not everybody knows kung fu or karate. Hakuda is more then simple hand-to-hand combat its a style developed by the shinigami not usable by those not taught it. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Featured Featured pics and quotes of him can be added; however, since the Zanpakuto spirits are merged with their respected masters (NOT including the ones that appear exclusively on the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc), Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu isn't a votable article. So, in short: Pics and Quotes, yes; Article, no. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Image Galleries Hey, according to the admins, Image Galleries are off limits right now. Just letting you know--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi Tensa Zabimaru. I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We are looking for as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, 22:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Visored The partners are correct, Salubri fixed it a few days ago--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) New Look Hi! Salubri asked me to help you out since he's a bit busy at the moment so I'll try and see what I can do to help you start getting used to the Wiki's new look. Firstly, the "Recent Activity" is not present in every page (you can't see it, for example, in the Main Page, Talk pages, Editing pages, to name a few), but when it is, it has moved to the right side of the screen right below the Search box. "My Home" button is very small now, which I find dreadful, and it's on the top right corner, below the blue bar that holds the "Log out" button, and it's now called "Wiki activity" I guess by Most visited you mean the Hot Spots, or articles with most editors. Those remain in the same position they used to be in the My Home page, on the right of the screen. I hope this will help you to start getting used to the changes, because many things and buttons have changed places (it took me a while to find the My Home thingy). If you have any more questions, please ask, I'll be glad to help. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC)